Living next door to Alice
by Elza C. Boe
Summary: He was living next door to Alice since they were little, but after twenty-five years she moves away. Can love win if the loved person isn't there? ONE-SHOT.  Living next door to Alice - Smokie


**Ok, so this is my first published story. I really hope you like it and it would be awsome if some of you commented. Please. Thanks.**

**The**** story is written baised on a song named Living next dor to Alice by Smokie**_  
><em>

**Peace :P**

**Hiperaktivka**

**Living next door to Alice**

I couldn't tell you when it was exactly that I fell in love with Alice. We were childhood friends since little.

I was seven when Mrs. Brandon came home with a newborn baby. I was a curious boy back then and I wanted to see the baby the moment they came home.

That was the first time I saw Alice. She was so tiny and pink, wrapped in a pink blanket and with a pink cap on her tiny head.

And from that moment on I knew Alice was a very special girl. And I was right.

The little bundle grow up in a little girl with lots of energy that followed me everywhere and than in a young women that liked to beat me at Guitar hero and FIFO. She grow up to be the star of the school.

Everybody knew who Alice Brandon was. Everybody knew that the whole world will know who Alice Brandon is.

So who was I to stop her, to bind her to one place when she could be everywhere?

And I was terrified, I admit. Her she was, in all her amazedness, seven years younger beauty that loved everything and everyone and here was I an insignificant man, with a boring degree in psychology, liking my life to be quiet. What if she would laugh at my confession, laugh at my feelings for her. Or worse, what if she told me that she appreciate it but doesn't feel the same and wants to stay just friends.

It would have killed me, being so close yet at the same time so far, because I wouldn't be strong enough to deny her anything she wished and if it was a friend she wanted then a friend she would got.

So I watched her for twenty-five years not once letting her know my true feelings.

It was torture. It was like there were thousands of vampires biting me everywhere, like my whole body was burning with fire and pain.

I watched her when she brought home her first boyfriend, I watched when she cried over a bastard for the first time, I saw the moment when she became a women and I saw when she started to become famous.

I thought that I would see everything. That I would be there to witness her fall in love, marry and have kids, but what I didn't count for happened on that dreadful day twenty-five years after I first saw Alice.

A friend of mine called me that day and she said that Alice made it. A famous designer wanted her to work as his apprentice.

Alice was leaving.

After twenty-five years I had to watch her leave in a big white limousine through the window. I guess that's why they call it window pain.

It took me three years to actually be able to look at other girls. Sally wanted to be the girl that would make me stop hurting but I knew that she wasn't the one. The only women that had the power to make me stop hurting went away in a white limousine three years ago.

I was in Philadelphia that day. There was a storm, and I was out during the day - something I was not completely comfortable with yet. I knew standing in the rain would attract attention, so I ducked into a little half-empty diner.

She was there – looking at me just like she expecting me, naturally. She hopped down from the high stool at the counter as soon as I walked in and came directly toward me.

It shocked me. I was not sure if she meant to attack. But she was smiling.

"Alice." I couldn't believe that I was really seeing her.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," she said.

I ducked my head, like a good Southern gentleman, and said, "I'm sorry, ma'am."

I still don't know what possessed me that day, but the words just purred out of my mouth.

"I love you Alice. It took me more than half of my life to gather my guts, but I love you."

We both looked shocked and than she gave me the most beautiful smile I ever saw.

"Finally!I thought you were never going to show up." She held out her hand, and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. For the first time in almost two decades I felt hope.

Maybe I could get used to not living next door to Alice.


End file.
